From Sorry to Silence
by bigger infinities
Summary: When Sonny's grandmother dies, no one is able to comfort her. Or is there someone who can? Chad proves that silence is golden and that it can speak a thousand words. One-shot, kinda sad.


**Alright, here's another one-shot! You see, I'm still having writers block, and I can't come up with another chapter for "Assassin"! Again, I had this chapter all written out, so I decided to post it! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any of its characters. There, I said it.**

**PS: It's my birthday on Monday (Happy Birthday to me!) and I think I might not update for a while. I'm going to have a lot going on, and I really don't know if there's going to be time! But, I'm (sadly) getting my tonsils removed, so while I have to stay at home, I'll be able to start the next chapter of "Assassin"! YAY!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for news of my grandmother. My phone _moo_ed, signaling that I had a call. I quickly picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I said anxiously. I was expecting a response, but all I heard was sobbing. I understood immediately. The phone slowly slipped out of my grasp as I started to cry silently.

_Tawni Hart_

I walked into the dressing room I shared with Tawni Hart, trying to hold back the tears I knew would come sooner or later.

I had cried all night and I was sure I looked like a total mess.

"Hey Sonny, I-" Tawni abruptly stopped talking, taking in my appearance. I had already told my friends about my grandmother, how she might not survive the surgery she had to go through.

"Sonny, I am so sorry," Tawni apologized, looking at a loss for words. Tawni Hart, after all, didn't do caring, much less comforting.

I just closed my eyes, willing the tears not to flow over, and shook my head. I walked back out of the door, and Tawni didn't stop me.

_Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell_

I was walking around the halls, feeling a little lost, as if this were my first day at _So Random_. When turning a corner, I bumped into Nico and Grady.

They were laughing at some joke Nico had just told, until they saw me. They immediately sobered up, looking at me with concern and pity in their eyes.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," they said in unison.

I shook my head again. They just didn't understand.

"Guys, when you say you're sorry, you're apologizing for my loss, right?" I asked, almost proud my voice didn't waver. Nico and Grady nodded dumbly, completely confused.

"Well, trust me when I say you don't know what I've lost, or how much my grandmother meant to me. You have no idea what you're trying to apologize for." My voice broke a few times while I was talking and I had to swallow back tears once more.

I brushed past them, wanting to get away. Just like Tawni, they didn't stop me.

_Zora Lancaster_

I was sitting in the commissary, eating my fro-yo. I ate big mouthfuls, trying to numb my brain, easing my internal pain. I was going to have to do a live show later and it wouldn't do to have my eyes puffy and bloodshot, would it?

Just then, Zora dropped down from the vents. If I wasn't used to her unusual behavior, I would have shrieked and dropped my yogurt. As it was, I barely even glanced up at her.

I knew what she was going to say, even as she started walking towards me; she had the same pitying look in her eyes as everyone else. I hate pity.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," she said. Just like Tawni, Nico and Grady.

I sighed. I really didn't want to take out all of my anger and frustration on my cast mate, but I couldn't help saying something to her, to make her understand a small part of what I was going through.

"Zora, sorry isn't enough. It won't bring my grandma back. And- no offense- it doesn't make me feel any better about what happened."

I was, once again, on the verge of tears, so I stood up and threw away my half eaten fro-yo. I walked out into the hallway, heading towards the parking lot door, needing some fresh air.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I was sitting on the stairs outside Studio 3, watching the sun set. I had been sitting here for hours, but no one had come looking for me. I supposed they had cancelled the live show; I was sorry I had let down all of those fans, but I didn't think I'd be able to act like my normal, 'sonny' self.

I fingered the bracelet my grandma had given me, before she had needed surgery and died. It was a simple silver band etched with beautiful, intricate blue designs that made it look like water was flowing through it.

I almost started crying again, but I held my tears in check. If the paparazzi got a hold of a picture of me crying, they would take it way out of context. They would make it sound like I was depressed and even cutting myself.

I almost laughed at the cruelty that was Hollywood. You couldn't even grieve for a lost family member without being criticized.

I heard a heavy door open somewhere to my left. I didn't even bother looking up, though. I just stared at my bracelet, tracing the blue designs, thinking that this was my last connection to my grandmother and wanting nothing more than to keep it close to my heart.

Footsteps clapped on the pavement walking towards me, and I glanced up to see who was approaching. It was Chad.

He was dressed in his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform, his hair as perfect as ever, but he didn't have his signature smirk plastered on his face.

His mouth was set in a concerned line, his eyes glittering with so many emotions it was too hard to tell what he was thinking. I mentally prepared myself for the 'I'm so sorry' that was sure to come, but I knew I was going to break down any moment, regardless of what he said.

Instead he sat down beside me and pulled me against his chest, gripping me tight; the small amount of control that I had on my tears disappeared.

I started crying into his shirt, sobs racking my body.

He didn't whisper things like, 'It'll be alright' or, 'Everything is fine'. He knew that those were lies, false comfort from people who didn't know the pain you were going through.

No, he just held me, saying, "I'm here. I've got you. I'm here." He let me cry and cry until my tears slowed and my sobs turned into hiccups.

We just sat there in the gathering twilight, saying nothing, not even looking at each other.

I suddenly knew, that if Chad helped, I would be alright, eventually. He'd help me get through the loss of my grandmother, I was certain of it. That thought made me feel so much better.

I started to drift off to sleep in his arms, so he readjusted me, making me more comfortable. As sleep washed over me, I dreamed of my grandmother and her laugh, her smile.

**

* * *

**

Alright, I know that was kind of sad and short, but the story was on my mind! I really wasn't sure what would make Sonny's grandma die, so I didn't say much about it. You can pretend it's almost anything, if you want. Sorry if this story is crap, but it's like midnight and I'm starting to get tired!

**Also, I want a picture of the bracelet I described before, but I can't find one. If anyone DOES find a good picture, could you PM me? Thanks! ^_^**

~Icelyn


End file.
